Goverment Project X: Bolvangar
by Crimson-Rose2
Summary: What's behind the steel fences and glass doors of that over-sized hospital? Why is there screaming in the middle of the night,and what's with that small shack in the back of the building? Find out the truth about Bolvangar from one girl's point of view
1. Goverment Projecy X: Bolvangar 1

Government Project X: Bolvangar chapter one  
  
Morning Rounds. The dull white fluorescent lights flickered on and off as I walked by each of the other kids room. Some of the girls were doing each other's hair. Laughing, giggling, smiling, in other words, having fun. Didn't they know that this would be the last place they'd ever see before they die? I just shook my head and peeked into an all boys' room. Two of the younger ones were jumping on the weak beds, laughing and trying to knock each other down. The older boys, around the ages of 10 or 11, were wrestling each other to the cold tiled white ground, smiling and giggling.  
  
Some of the thick wooden doors were still shut, blocking out of the nurse's, doctors, medical smells and just life in general. I'm with those kids. I don't want to be here any longer, just take my daemon away from me and let me return home. Speaking of daemons. where's me own? I felt my dull blonde hair being pushed around, and Nagataka slithered his scaly serpent body around my pale skin. A smile pressed itself coldly against my frosted pink lips, and my eyes sparkled for a second.  
  
Nagataka was the only one here, besides Stella that could make me smile. His long tail curled itself around my dark navy sleeve and gave a slight squeeze. His way of hugging I suppose.  
  
Mrs. Coulter is coming, Courtney. Smile wider!  
  
Nagataka perched himself on my shoulder and did his best to smile, while I turned the corner and bumped into Mrs. Coulter. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mrs. Coulter! Please forgive me!" I pleaded, with a smirk. Her deep blood red lips curled upwards, as she pushed back her curly black hair. "It's alright Courtney dear. I see your making your morning rounds already?" She asked sweetly. "Yes ma'am! But most of the other children aren't up yet." I said, pointing to all the closed doors. "Well, most children aren't up at four in the morning, dressed and ready to go." She replied back with a short forced laugh. "I should finish up now Mrs. Coulter, if you don't mind. Please excuse me." I said, bowing to her. "Alright! That's a girl! Keep up the good work, and see you later!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes as she patted me on the head. After she was out of earshot, I started cursing at her under my breath. She was such a bitch, and no one else could see that! "Courtney, you really must be more optimistic, one of these days we'll get out of here UN-harmed, and return home. Won't that be nice?" Nagataka whispered to me. I didn't reply to him. I just kept wondering down the colorless hallway, looking in each of the rooms to see happy young children. Almost everyone here was happy. Maybe Mrs. Coulter forgot to tell them that she's a cold heartless murderer, planning to slowly kill them off. Courtney? How could you even think that? Nagataka asked me with a worried tone. "Nagataka, don't start with me and your happy-go lucky shit. You know it's no use." I said bitterly. All he did was shake his small head; probably figuring there was no use talking to me anymore.  
  
Actually, I think a lot of people here have given up on me. The nurse's don't spare a passing glance, and the doctors turn the other way when they see me. I came to Bolvagar when I was 10, I'm 15 now and I've seen a lot of things most people shouldn't. I've lost all hope in ever seeing the sunshine brightly, the grass poking its way through icy snow and most of all. my family. Like all the other kids here, I was kid-napped and paid for. Sound fun? Not really.  
  
Stella on the other hand, she's a laugh. She came in a few weeks after me, and right away found a friendly person in me. This whole time she's never lost faith that someday she'll return home. Although she's never really told me where home is to her. But, she could stay here and eternity and still smile. She's so joyful, perky, and nice. I really admire her for that, some of that rubs off on me once in a while, and sometimes I really need it.  
  
Morning rounds are almost over. 90% of the kids are still asleep, and I don't blame them. Who would want to wake up to a dark blue dreary sky, smothered in thick gray clouds, while specks of snowflakes flittered across the horizon? The sun was no where in sight anyway, and wouldn't be for a few hours at least. The moon was still barely blaring its florescent beauty. I stepped over to a large window and pressed my hand against the chilled glass, starring up at the blurry moon. "I miss home Nagataka." I said quietly. He transformed into a tiger cub and jumped into my arms, nuzzling me very warmly. "I know Courtney, but you have to stay strong." He replied compassionately. I just sighed, knowing he was more than right, and I headed down to the kitchen.  
  
I passed a few kids along the way. They all seemed like walking zombies, half-asleep and half-dead. Other kids were just starring off into space, and two boys went at it right in front of me. The kids all know I'm a moderator, so why start a fight in front of me? It wasn't even over anything important! I think it was over a muffin or something. I don't know, and it's not like I care either.  
  
As I approached the cafeteria, scrambled eggs, sweet raspberry jelly, and the smell of pancakes filled the room, along with other breakfast type foods. I looked around to see the baby blue wallpaper peeling off the walls, chairs scattered around and tables still clinging onto bits and pieces of dinner last night. I peered out the large window at the front of the room, then turned my attention to a set of doors that concealed the breakfast within. Nagataka transformed into his normal pale blue small dragon form and climbed up my legs and wrapped himself around my neck gently. "How about some hot chocolate this beautiful morning?" I heard a sweet cheerful voice behind me say. I turned around and felt Nagataka jump off of me and tackle a tiger cub, while a soft brown hair girl stood there, holding a mug of hot chocolate. My face lit up instantly to see my friend standing there. "Stella! G'morning!" I replied to her, taking the hot chocolate with a smile. "Morning Courtney. Can I get you an early morning snack?" She asked. "No, I'm find, thanks though. How's breakfast coming?" I asked her. "It's going great! We're having blueberry pancakes!" She said proudly. I just laughed at her, and took a sip of my warm drink. One of the nurse's walked by, her spunky red hair vibrantly glowing, while a gray and black streak of fur scampered up the side of her body, finally resting on her shoulder. "Morning Girls!" Her voice rang out. Stella waved like a hyper active maniac, and I just looked up at her, at least acknowledging she was there. She pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it, resting her arms on the backrest. "Word around the building is that a new kid is in. He's about your age and his name is Seki." She lowered her voice to a whisper and continued. "He's not bad looking either you two. I saw him this morning, and he seems like he'd fit in great with you girls." She got up then and headed off. "Bye girls! See you soon!" She yelled out. Stella turned back to me, and had that mischievous look in her eyes. "How 'bout after breakfast we sneak out to the back and meet this Seki boy." She said in a spy-like tone.  
  
Her and I have this ritual that we go through once Christine (that spunky red-headed nurse) tells us there's new kids in. Stella gets one of the younger gullible kids to do her work in the kitchen and Christine covers for me teaching a writing class. From there we slip out the fire exit on the fourth floor, climb down and run around the side to a lobby- like room, where all the new kids are kept for a few hours. Usually no one else is in the room but another moderator and the kid-napped children. Stella always introduces herself, then me, followed by our daemons and then we take them around the building introducing them to kids along the way. It's our unofficial job, and at times, it can be a good stress reliever. "Yeah! I'm in!" I said with a short burst of enthusiasm. "Like you had a choice any ways." She said with a playful smirk. I just shook my head and finished off my morning drink. "Well Stella, I'll see you back at breakfast. I think I'll go poke around the restricted areas." I said smiling. She laughed at me and tugged Masashiro away from Nagataka and headed back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast with the others. I worked my way through the tangle of chairs and stepped out the gap at the back of the large room. Once again, my steps bounced off the peach painting on the walls, my shoes tapped lightly against the bleached floor tiles, and instead of the friendly breakfast smells, the perfumes of ether, and anesthetic filled the hallways up to the ceiling. The endless corridor soon became darker, the air turned icy, and the only light visible was through the tiny square windows that was stuck within the steel doors. I looked down, and I was holding onto Nagataka so tightly that my knuckles where turning a bright white. "C-Courtney, we shouldn't be here, you know what happens here." Nagataka said skittishly. The more his words rang through my head, the more my breath got shorter, my heart was racing and fear was taking over me. I come down this way every so often, but each time it brings back one of my worst memories ever. I don't know why I torture myself, but I do. 


	2. Goverment Project X: Bolvangar 2

Government Project X: Bolvangar chapter two  
  
Flashback: I'm eating a late night snack with my new friend. I just came here and I didn't know anyone. I was so vulnerable, so easy to push around, but Tay always told me to stick up for myself and never let anyone make me do something I didn't. She had an orange tint to her brown hair, her eyes were bright green, and although she was nice, she had an evil streak in her. She took me under her wing, and has taught me the ways of my new home. I will always owe her for that.  
  
I looked up at the large clock in the cafeteria. It was almost 11:30 and Tay still was wide-awake, keeping herself busy with eating an ice cream cone. I looked down at my bowl of pretzels, and started to munch away happily. No parents, no teachers and no one to push us around. This is the life. No worries now, now I'm with friends. Nagataka sat in my lap, looking scared, but I reassured him everything was all right. If I only knew how wrong I was.  
  
Mrs. Coulter walked up to us and told us in a harsh tone that it was time for bed. But Tay stood up and looked her straight in the eyes, crossing her arms tightly around her chest. "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother, and never will be! My mom was a thousand times prettier AND smarter!" She yelled out at Mrs. Coulter. "You've had this coming a long time you BRAT!" Mrs. Coulter screamed back.  
  
Next think I know, she has Tay by the wrist, her own devil daemon squeezing her small puppy and I sat there, screaming with fear. Mrs. Coulter tugged Tay down the long black hallway, and threw open a door, shoving her into a brightly lit room. I quickly ran after them, and watched through the crack in a heavy steel door. Nagataka became a mouse and sat on my head, watching the whole scene unfold in front of us.  
  
Tay had tears like a river pour over her face and clothes. She was strapped tightly to a metal table, and next to her was Tomi, whimpering with huge puppy eyes. Mrs. Coulter stood behind a huge table with several buttons, and with a hard shove on a large lever, Tay's death approached her very slowly, laughing silently at her frightened face. I turned away, knowing I couldn't stand to watch my best friend die in front of me. A high shrill scream bounced off the walls, through the door, all over the hospital and finally stopped and died in my ears. "Tay." My voice cracked out. I turned back to see her tan skin a blank white, her eyes were glassy, and Tomi was starting to disappear. I was paralyzed with fear, my heart pounded against my chest and I was frozen in my position. Mrs. Coulter stepped out from the table and un- strapped Tay. But she didn't move, Mrs. Coulter grabbed her body, along with her daemon and walked towards the door. I took off back towards the light, sobbing as hard as I could... (End of Flash Back)  
  
"Courtney. Courtney?" A faint female voice said, interrupting my memory. I turned around to see Christine, and her raccoon daemon sitting on her head. "Courtney? What's wrong? And why are you down here?" Her voice asked, becoming serious. "I-I-I don't know." I said softly, walking past her, trying to hide my tears. "Courtney. Why do you do this to yourself? She can't come back." Christine said, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
She knew what happened that late night, she found me in a corner shaking horribly and my clothes drenched in tears. Until Stella showed up, Christine treated me like her own child, with so much love and kindness, but always made sure I kept my mouth shut about what I saw. Once Stella came in, I've hardly taken notice to her anymore. Stella seems to love having Christine around, and that's fine. They can go off and be happy little friends together. It wouldn't bother me at all. "Courtney, stop. Come back here and talk to me, right now." She said in a serious tone. By this time I was back by the cafeteria area, I turned to face Christine, whom was still back in the restricted area, and I just starred at her. She knew what I was going to say, so why say it? Why do you still work here Christine? Why?  
  
Christine shook her head, and I just turned away, returning to the corridors of the hospital. I looked down at my watch and it was now pushing six. Amazing how time flies when you're stuck in a place for so long. It was time to wake up the stragglers that remained hidden from the world. It's always interesting to see the kids when they first wake up. Nagataka slips under the crack between the door and the floor to wake the daemons, and then usually the kids wake up after that.  
  
Each floor had only about five kids still in deep sleep. The rest were already down in the cafeteria or getting dressed for the day. I waited until the stragglers were out of their room, ready to go eat. I looked at each of these kids to see a different side to them. Although they smiled, you could see how sad or depressed they were through their eyes, and I know non-of us deserve this. There are a few kids that might've. but most of us really don't.  
  
On the way back to the kitchen I realized Nagataka has been extremely quiet today. I looked down at my shoulder to see his eyes closed but his face had an expression of deep thought. He was never like this, he always talkative and perky. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, lifting his head with my forefinger. He was silent for a minute or two and then looked up at me. "The new boy. Seki." He said with an unusual tone. "Yeah, Seki. What about him?" I asked curiously. "He is no ordinary boy, Courtney. There is something different about him." "Different? How do you know this Nagataka?" I asked suspiciously. "I can sense it. so can the other deamons." He told me. I starred at him strangely, then shook my head. Whatever he was talking about didn't make sense to me.  
  
I finally reached the cafeteria, the kids were all chatting about happily, but all the daemons seemed to be in a trance. They were either lying down, or by their children as close as they could get. "Nagataka? Why doesn't anyone notice they're demons? The all seem to be acting funny." I asked a bit worried. "I told you, that Seki boy. he's no ordinary boy." He said. Now I confused. What is he talking about? And why isn't Seki considered normal to him? I haven't even met him and Nagataka is getting bad vibes. I sat down at a corner table and waited for Stella to bring breakfast out. Maybe Masashiro could explain this to me better.  
  
After a few minutes Stella came out and started eating breakfast with me. She seemed pretty perky but Masashiro was nestled deeply in her hair. Maybe Nagataka was right; maybe Seki does have something to do with this. "Stella, I'm going to see Seki now. Something is very wrong." I said abruptly, getting up and leaving my breakfast behind. I hear Stella's chair screech against the tile, and before I knew it, she was nect to me with a perplexed look. "Courtney what's going on? Why are we seeing Seki now?" She asked with a mess of confusion in her voice. "Nagaktaka said there's something different about him, and I've noticed everyone's demons have been acting weird. I'm going to see what's up." I said, with a determined tone. Instead of taking our normal route, I cut right through the hospital and opened a secret door that led right to the lobby. I stepped in and saw him, going into immediate shock. "Seki..." I muttered to myself, with wide eyes. 


	3. Govermnt Project X: Bolvangar 3

Government Project X: Bolvangar chapter three  
  
His skin was so pale; he had blonde hair that was almost white, he was tall and lean, and wearing a deep red crimson long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. His back was turned, while Stella and I just starred at him in amazement. Christine was right. he's not that bad looking at all. He finally turned around, and I think both our jaws dropped to the floor. He had soft lips, long bangs, bright green eyes and his smile was as bright as the moon. Stella found her words first and introduced us. "I'm Stella, this drooling girl is Courtney, her deamon is Nagataka and mine is Masashiro!" She said cheerfully. "Hello, my name is Seki Soholmas and this is Yoshiko." His voice was calm and smooth, just like his arctic fox. He looked over at me and gave a short laugh. "Is she always like that?" He asked smiling. "Oh? Her? No, not usually. But really, there's not excuse for her." Stella said, nudging me in the side. After I pulled together a few sentences, I held out my hand for him to shake it. "My pleasure to meet you Courtney. It's been a long time." Seki said, grasping my hand gently and kissing it politely. "H-How about we take you for a tour of the place before Mrs. Coulter get here." I said, stumbling with my words. "Oh, I believe I've already met her, she left in a hurry once she saw me." He said calmly. Stella and I exchanged looks of confusion and opened up the door. He waited for us to pass through, and then he followed us down the hallway. Seki was silent and watchful, nodding his head to each kid that passed by. Who is this guy? He is different. but not that strange. Maybe Nagataka had a false alarm this time.  
  
The more we got to know him, the more pleasant he became. Nagataka and Masashiro seemed to have a watchful eye out for him, and almost could see something that Stella and I couldn't. "Nagataka, what's wrong with you?" I whispered to him. "Seki isn't human. He barely seems alive." He whispered in my ear, still starring at Seki. "WHAT?!" I yelled at him, unfortunately everyone else did as well. Stella have me a "What are you doing?!" type look and Seki just gave me a soft smile, like he was confirming what Nagataka said. I pulled Stella aside and looked down at Masashiro, then to Nagataka. He nodded and jumped down from my shoulder, landing in front of Masashiro and right away started a serious conversation. I looked at Stella, with a look of extreme seriousness on my face. "Courtney? What's going on with you?" She asked suspiciously. "Stella, Nagataka really thinks that Seki is different." I said. "How different?" She demanded. "Nagataka thinks he's not even human, not even alive." I told her. She gave me a look that could kill and walked back to Seki. "Fine. don't believe me" I grumbled, taking Nagataka back in my arms and walking back to Stella and Seki. "Masashiro believes that this boy isn't human either. He's talked to Stella as well, but she doesn't believe him." Nagataka told me quietly. I nodded and followed behind the two, watching Seki just as close as the deamons this time. He looked like every other 15-year-old guy, but he seemed to notice the little things. Like he's already seen death and he wants to make sure he knows what life has to offer this time around. "I don't know what to think of him Nagataka. He seems harmless, but there is something wrong with him." I whispered to him. "Just stay calm for now. I'm sure we'll figure out his secret later." He whispered back.  
  
The day dragged on, and Seki still continued to hang out with us. I thought by now some group of guys would take him in, but we are the oldest, and the outcasts. So maybe it'd be better if we stick together, and it's not like I mind either. Seki is really nice, polite and very considerate. But Stella has been giving me these looks like "What are you waiting for? We both know you like him." If you ask me, Stella and Seki would be much better together.  
  
Honestly though, Seki is cute, but I can't like him. I have a reputation to keep as being the total outcast of the whole place, and everyone knows it too. So, for me to get all soft and loveable, well, it wouldn't be right. "It wouldn't kill you to show a softer side to everyone since I'm the only one that gets to see it every night." Nagataka whispered into my ear. I completely ignored him. What did he know? So, we continued our endless walk through the hospital, telling Seki about each of us, and about what to do and what not to do. He seemed to understand well, but didn't talk anymore about himself.  
  
The whole day passed rather quickly with Seki around. It was nice to see a new face and learn something more than Math, English and History. Which is all we get here, besides an art class, writing and an athletic class. It keeps us busy, but it's mostly a cover to keep us from getting suspicious and missing home. The older ones see through it, but the younger kids are blind by its cheap attempt to keep us happy. If I had a simple carefree mind like theirs, I would be too.  
  
Dinner was good like always, we had mash potatoes and a puny little steak. The usual for Friday nights, but it's also movie night, and that means popcorn. It's our special treat for being good. But for the kids that misbehave in any way, they get put in a room by themselves for the weekend, or worse.  
  
At last movie time rolled around and the smell of butter, cheese and caramel clogged our noses, danced upon our tongues and lifted everyone's spirit a few notches, except Seki's. He still seemed quiet and was now off in a serious daydream. He sat in the corner or the cafeteria, gazing out the window with his arctic fox daemon, Yoshiko in his lap. His eyes were glassy and dazing up at the full moon, he seemed lost and out of touch with reality. "Stella, look over at Seki, what's up with him?" I asked nudging her side. She looked over at him, and then slowly walked up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She started talking to him, but he didn't move. His lips didn't move, nor his head and not even his body. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he died, but I could see his chest move in and out, which was the only indication that he was alive. Stella walked back over to me and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he's not responding." She told me, sounding very worried. "You think he cracked from all the insanity here after one day?" I asked half joking. She just shrugged, not finding it funny. The movie was only an hour long, and it was a documentary on frozen tundras. It seemed like it would never end, but I noticed everyone's daemons seemed to get chatty and playful, while Seki was away in his own thoughts. Nagataka himself became hyper active and jumpy at the same time, which became hard to control him. Stella got a kick out of it, and couldn't stop laughing. Luckily, we were being watched by Christine, so she enjoyed the laughter, just like the rest of us.  
  
After the movie, everyone started to head back to his or her rooms, but Seki was still seated by the window and refused to move. Stella and I eventually left him in the cafeteria to make the night rounds. Stella helps me out with the night rounds, she takes the bottom floors while I take the top and we meet on the fifth floor, and then go to bed. Night rounds are the best, you get to yell at the kids after 11:30, and get to stay up past 12:30 doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Walking down the hallway I noticed that the kids were unusually quiet and well behaved. It was like that on every floor, the girls were reading old magazines with much interest and the boys were playing with their action figurines. All the daemons seemed to take an interest in their partner's hobbies at the moment as well. "Nagataka, this is really weird. Why is everyone behaving?" I asked. "I don't know Courtney, maybe the movie killed their ambitious ways for tonight." He said joyfully. "Yeah, it's a nice change." I replied happily. Before I knew it, I'm saying good night to Stella and walking back to my room on the tenth floor. As I approached my door, I looked down the hallway to see another one wide open, so I left my door and walked towards it. I stopped right out front to see "Seki Soholmas" printed on a green plastic sign, and right away I thought that Mrs. Coulter had taken him away from us already. "NO!" I screamed out desperately and ran inside his empty room. But once I stopped and looked around, everything told me he was still here. His deep red shirt was laid neatly on his bed along with his faded jeans and a dresser drawer was open showing his blue pajama's folded nicely in a pile. "Well Seki's stuff is here, but there's no Seki." I thought out loud. I slowly walked out of the room, and took the stairs at the end of the hallway up to the roof. The door that blocked the roof from us was old and heavy, with a large silver lock hooked over the handle. Luckily, the cold weather froze the lock, causing it to crumble and crack. So with a hard shove, placing all my weigh behind my hands, I stumbled on the icy roof. I looked down at the thin layer of snow to see footprints, not boot prints, actual foot prints. "What the.?" I said as I looked up to be stunned. 


	4. Goverment Project X: Bolvangar 4

Government Project X: Bolvangar chapter four  
  
Seki was sitting on the edge of the roof, his body was wrapped in white, but still he was transparent, and a set of soft feathery wings extended from his back and reflected the full moons light. He starred up at the stars and seemed to be caught in a web of dreams. He was oblivious that I was starring right at him, but he then shifted his head to face me, his eyes were so glassy that I could see the Aurora Borealis starting to appear against the dark blue sky. His face didn't express that happy child that I met today he seemed so lost. Like he was between two worlds, the world of the living and the world of the dead. "S-Seki?" I finally stuttered after a few long minutes. He remained silent, and turned his attention back to the Northern Lights. I think Nagataka was just as surprised as I was, but he nudged me forward. So, I slowly approached him, and then sat down next to him. Tonight was colder than most, and goose bumps shot up my arms and spine, turning my skin slightly cool. "You can't kill what's already dead." Seki said calmly. I was confused by that comment, but I kept quiet. "I was severed the night you came in Courtney. You and Taylor were in the cafeteria playing some sort of card game. I was in the athletic class, causing havoc like always. Mrs. Coulter came in and saw what was happening, screeching at me, she dragged me past you two, I stayed silent, knowing my death had finally arrived. But before that over sized paper cutter ended my life, I told Mrs. Coulter harshly that I would come back and help these children escape from this hell, and you know what that damn bitch did? She laughed at me. Her lips curled upwards and her voiced cracked and broke the steal table I was strapped to. She then grasped that lever and tugged down on it with all her strength, instantly I felt the cold slice through my heart, and I looked over to see Yoshiko's small white body fade away, a clear tears fall from the corner of her eyes. Slowly, my breath shortened, my vision blurred, and I gasped for air, next think I know, I was dead." Seki was silent after that. His words sank into my head, and the snow around me, it was hard to swallow that at once. Here I was sitting next to an..angel, whom just explained how he died to me. I got up and gave a glance down at Seki, to see small water droplets slide off of him. "Oh dear god." I whispered to myself. This poor boy was torn away from his family, and the last thing he saw was Mrs. Coulters horrible laughing face.  
  
I fell to my knees next to Seki and wrapped my arms around his clear body, feeling nothing but a cold mist. But through his spirit shell there was a heartbeat; I could feel it. It was faint, but defiantly there. His tears fell onto my navy blue shirt, and froze immediately. I closed my eyes tight to stop all the pain that was welling up inside, because I knew what he was experiencing, in a way. I felt like I was already dead, and really wished it, but I could see through Seki that it's not worth it. I grasped onto to him tightly and hugged him, and actual hug, something I hadn't experienced in years.  
  
"You and Tay where the last two friends I saw before I died, you and Stella will be the first ever to escape from Bolvangar." Seki said, being muffled by my shirt. He finally let go and turned away, closing his eyes and becoming silent once more. I stood up and looked over the endless snowy plains and sighed. How could this place be so cruel? How could a place kill helpless innocent children? How? "After I died, I tried so hard to return home, but after many failures, I learned that I had forgotten what home was to me. I had lived in Bolvangar for so long, that it had become my home." Seki said quietly. "This place. my home. Bolvangar. The over sized killing machine. How could I forget my home Courtney? How could I forget the grassy plains, with the neat little shops and a sweet little lake? How could I forget my parents, my sister, and my younger sister? How could I forget the same guys I hung out with every day? HOW?!" He yelled out in desperation. It was so hard hearing all of that, and what made it worse; I couldn't answer those questions for him. "Now I learn that my only home, the only place I ever got to know, is Bolvangar." Seki said, his words hanging in the air like a dead bird. I hadn't realized it, but this whole time Nagataka had wrapped himself around my neck as an ermine, and Yoshiko was no where in sight. After a long pause, my nose started tickling and a loud "ACHOO!" echoed across the snow. Seki turned to me with a weak smile on his face and said: "I forgot, you're still alive and well. I guess we should get you back inside, huh?" He got up after that, making sure I was all right and walked me back to my room in silence. I had no questions to ask him, nor did I want to. "Courtney." He said quietly, helping me into bed. "Please don't tell Stella about. this. She'll never believe you anyway, and things might get a little weird if the word is spread." He continued quietly, tucking the blankets around me. He smiled softly and brushed my bangs out of my eyes, leaving my room, but stopping in the doorway. "You remind me a lot of my twin sister, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are her." Seki said, and then left my room to return to his own. I turned over slightly to see the red lights of my clock flicker 2:00 am over and over, and after that I dozed off into a heavy sleep.  
  
"Buzz.. Buzz.. Buzz.." The low dull sound of my alarm clock, the only thing that wakes me up into this hell of a nightmare world I live in. I groaned and then let out a heavy sigh, hitting the large black button on it. I sat up stiffly and dangled my feet a little above the floor. The sun was peaking out over the horizon, as I could see the Aurora Borealis slowly fading away, along with the moon and stars, but quickly the memories of Seki and his story of death flooded back into my mind. "So, it wasn't a dream?" I asked Nagataka softly. "Nope, it wasn't." A strong male voice said. I turned my back to the window to see Seki leaning against the doorframe. "Hey there stranger." I said, with a huge yawn. "Good Morning Courtney! Are you alright?" He asked taking a seat on my bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. But last night.?" I asked. "Last night? I suppose you have questions now." He said. "Yeah, last night. You're really an. an-" "An angel? Yes. I really am nothing more than a spirit, and yes, I really am here, standing in front of you." He said softly, but with confidence. I was silent after that. Think about it, an actual angel, right here, right in Bolvangar, going to help Stella and myself escape. What are the odds? "But Courtney, I know that you are some what fearful of me. I can sense it, I can feel it in your presence, and if it bothers you, I can.leave." Seki said weakly. I looked at him worried, and shook my head. "You can't leave. If you leave now, everything will continue like nothing ever happened. Besides, maybe you can return to your real home if you help destroy this place." I said with some comfort. But all I saw in his eyes was hope and life (as hard as that may to believe.) I couldn't say no to him, so I did the best to tell him everything will be fine. "Is that what you want? Do you want to see child after child die? Do you want to never be able to return home and see your family?" I asked in a serious tone. "No. That's not what should happen, and I do want to return home to my family, although I have made contact with them." He said, a small smile on his face. "But I thought you couldn't return home.and uh." I said in pure confusion. Seki looked at me with a smile and exited out of my room. "Why don't you get ready now?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. "Uh. Ok." I said, still confused. I walked over to my water stained cheap brown dresser and pulled on the bottom drawer, my dark blue pants exposed to the light. I shoved them aside and pulled out a picture of a family I once knew. My dad stood tall, his dull brown hair running ragged over his eyes, my mom had her curly brown golden hair falling softly onto her shoulder, and my brother. His dull blonde hair brushed neatly back around his ears, vibrant green eyes, almost glowing in the afternoon light, and me, similar in height to him and only a few minutes behind him in birth. Yes, we were twins.  
  
I had a perfect life! So why was I here? "Are you done yet?!" Seki called out. I looked up and realized I had only pulled a fresh shirt over my head. Good enough for me. "Yeah! I'm ready! Just don't wake up the others!" I yelled from behind the door. "Can I at least come in?" He said quietly. I looked down at the doorknob and turned it, letting the door open itself. Seki stepped in with a bright smile and plopped himself on my bed. "So, why can't I see through you now? And where's your wings?" I asked, brushing out my hair. "You can only see me as a spirit when I'm in the moonlight. In any other type of artificial light, I look just as solid as you or anyone else." He responded. "What about Yoshiko? Where is she?" I asked with curiosity growing within me. "Pretty much the same. In any other type of light besides the moonlight she's by my side in spirit." Seki replied, pulling the white snow fox onto his lap. "But. shouldn't you be a mindless zombie, unable to think beyond what others tell you?" I asked half-worried, half joking. "I should, but I'm not!! How great is that?!" He asked bubbling up with joy. I just shook my head giggling, and brushed my teeth. What puzzled me the most was, why isn't this bothering me? Ghosts, and spirits, and death has always scared me to wits end, but why, all the sudden was it totally a free subject to talk to me about? Maybe because Seki was so easy to talk to about it, or maybe I just became so cold that nothing effected me anymore. Either possibility is fine with me. "Well, I'm ready, are you going back to bed?" I asked plainly. "No, I'd rather stay and do you're morning rounds with you." He said cheerfully. "Whatever, it's your world of hell, not mine." I said, pushing him out the door. But all he did was take my hand, and pulled me to his side, smiling very sweetly.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more I knew I was right. Seki had the weirdest effect on me. All the sudden, I wasn't that depressed, angry little girl. I was transformed into any other hyperactive, happy and bubbly girl. "Courtney, you don't think you're falling for him? Do you?" Nagataka asked in a worried whisper. Seki turned to me, like he just heard what Nagataka just asked me. "It wouldn't be so bad Courtney, people might actually like you, believe it or not." He said calmly. I stopped and stepped back at his comment. "Y-You heard that?!" I stammered loudly. He pointed to his ears, with a sly smile. "Angels hear all, my dear." He said, pulling me down the hallway. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. maybe it could actually happen.. Wait a minute! Scratch that! I'm Courtney Divine! I don't care about anyone! Not even myself! .So, why am I getting so soft.? Seki continued to enjoy his walk through the endless hallways, and how is he always happy? Maybe getting another chance at life does that to people. As we approached Stella's door, it flung open and Stella greeted us with a huge smile. Seki and I knew immediately something was up just by the way she was looking at us. "You guys!! Get in here!!" She yelled excitedly. As Seki and I stepped in, our hearts stopped at the same moment to see one of the floor tiles lifted up and leaning against the side of her bed. "Stella, you. you don't think. it could possibly-" "I already checked it out!! It's a passage way to the outside! Right behind the shed!" She busted out with joy. My face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree, and I had to stop myself from jumping down the musty black hold and returning home. But then, a sharp, quick pain pierced my stomach, and my vision became blurry and suddenly blacked out. Me head felt like a balloon spinning in all directions, and my legs were being eaten by the cackling floor tiles, finding pure pleasure out of my pain. Then something heavy hit my chest, causing me tighten up and become incoherent. As much as I wanted to go home, as much as I needed to go home, I couldn't. I forgot where I live, and with that, I felt my face smash into the emotionless floor.  
  
"Courtney.? Courtney dear, wake up sweetie." That voice. haunting my every thought, my every word, my every move. "Courtney? Come on, we know you aren't dead, so stop pretending. Wake up! Please! For me!" .That voice. I knew that one. Kind, gentle, sweet, caring. And then there was a soft pressure on my shoulder, but instead of soothing warmth, it was a bone chilling coldness. "S-Seki." I muffled. I heard sighs of relief from all over, and I forced my eyes to open, only to see Mrs. Coulter. A fake plastered worried look that was nothing but artificial, Seki was above me, a small smile buttoned upon his lips, and Stella was there, hot chocolate in hand, her worried face nothing but real. "It's alright guys, I'm fine." I answered to all their faces. Seki sat beside me, helping me up into a sitting position, but his touch sent shivers down my spine. "Courtney honey, what happened?" Mrs. Coulter's bittersweet voice asked. So to play it safe, I acted like I didn't know. "I-I'm not sure, I think I just got a little light headed." "It was more than that! You completely passed out!" She practically shouted away. I gave a short laugh and eased my way off the bed in the medical center. "Courtney, I don't think you should do morning and evening rounds today. I'll have Stella and Seki do them." Mrs. Coulter said in a mother tone. "Don't worry Courtney, we'll make sure the Brineston twins stay out of trouble." Stella said playfully. "Sure." I said, a heavy sigh escaping my body. As I walked back to my room I heard Stella as "What's her problem?" and Seki replied with a sound of confusion. I couldn't believe that I passed out. I mean, has my desperation for home actually turned into a physical state of pain? No. That's wrong. It has to be. It just sounds lame thinking about it. I approached my room at last, stopping outside the door, sliding my back down it.  
  
Right now, the world has crashed and crumbled before me. Here I was, almost enjoying my friends and Bolvangar and then the thought of home brought me to my knees. "How pathetic..." I murmured out loud. "You got scared.," Nagataka said, looking me the face as a Jaguar. "No I didn't! That's a lie!" I said defensively. "Courtney, you know why you passed out, and it wasn't only because you forgot where we live." Nagataka replied, sounding almost angry. "Then what was it? If you're such a know-it-all, why did I pass out then? Hhhmmm?" I said. "I told you, you got scared to go back." He said in that same tone. I didn't reply to him this time, but he was right. I only remembered my home as a beautiful place. But every six months a war would break out between our country and a country over seas. My father would have to quit his job, and go fight for us. That picture that I looked at this morning was before a huge war, and the last I heard is that my mother fell ill, my father had lost his left arm, and my twin brother was missing. Wait!! Twin Brother?! "Twin Brother?!" I repeated out loud. Nagataka starred at me, a little light bulb almost forming over his head. "Twin Sister." He said lightly. "SEKI!!!" I yelled out. 


	5. Goverment Project X: Blovangar 5

Government Project X: Bolvangar chapter five  
  
"Oh dear god, do you think he is?" Nagataka said, running in front of me. I ran past a door and heard muffled voices, obviously locked in a serious conversation. I continued to run down the hallway, when I started to analyze those voices more. "Please, if Courtney ever found out, I think she'd die on the spot." The male voice echoed through my head. "She's going to find out sooner or later, you should tell her now Seki." That fearless female voice said. "What was that again?" I asked myself, screeching to a halt. Nagataka stopped as well, trotting back to me. "What's wrong?" He asked confused. "That was Stella and Seki back there." I said, turning around and walking back to that closed closet door. "Why hasn't she has figured out? Now that I think about it, you two do look a lot alike." Stella's soft voice said through the door. "I'm not exactly sure myself, but I have a feeling she'll find out soon." Seki replied, sounding worried. I grabbed onto the door handle and flung it open, to see Seki and Stella in a tight hug. "S-Seki." I said quietly, a rush of emotions taking my body over quickly. Seki and Stella let go of each other and turned to me. Seki nodded his headed slowly, while Stella's face grew with excitement. " A family reunion! Long lost brother and sister, meeting at the most unlikely place." Stella shouted with a burst of energy. Seki and I starred at each other for a long time, memories of each other, family, and home came back in an instant. "Guys, are you alright?" Stella asked, her energy now turned into concern. "Finish morning rounds, I'll talk to you guys later." I said turning my back to them. I could feel their cold-confused stares freeze my back, but I continued my forced steps back to my blank room, trying to fight battle of emotion, but to quickly find I was not the victor. I slammed my door, fled to my bed and buried my face into my pillow until I could see nothing put a painful black. My eyes swelled with tears and my pillow was soon drenched with a wet form of fear, confusion, hurt sorrow and despair. It was a lot of emotions for me to keep locked in all at once. "How could he not tell me? Why did he come back in the first place? Why did I have to find out myself?" That was all I could say through my tears.  
  
Soft fur brushed across my neck, and I weakly turned onto my back and sat up, wiping away my tears. But when I looked, Nagataka was gone and in his place was.Yoshiko? "What are you doing here? Where's Nagatka?" I asked softly through sniffles. Yoshiko looked at me with onyx eyes, and crawled into my arms silently. But after a long pause, she spoke quietly. "Seki returned to you to become your care taker. He wanted to watch you grow up and tell you about Mom and Dad. He never meant harm, and he defiantly didn't want to lose you to depression. How could you blame him for that?" I starred at her with shock. I couldn't blame him for doing the human thing. And as I though of her word, my room melted away and re-molded into large trees, bright emerald grass and a small quaint house. My house.  
  
I starred in amazement, while Yoshiko seemed to get a pleasure from this. As I watched, the door creaked open and out stepped a little girl with short bright yellow hair, grasping onto a similar male figure whom was smiling as bright as the sun. "That's me." I murmured softly. "You remember this? Don't you? How happy you were?" Yoshiko whispered. I watched in silence, I barely remember this memory, but as the scene unfolded, it came flooding back. As the younger me bounded off into a forest, Seki followed closely behind, occasionally running around in circles. "I. I was so happy then." What happened to that happiness? Dusk quickly set upon the forest, and fait glowing sphere floated upwards into the dark blue sky. The young Courtney's eyes lit up like fireworks and soon loud giggles from both children echoed though out the forest. I turned my back and walked away, this was too much fun and laughter for me. It hurt too much. "Take me back Yoshiko." I demanded. But there was no response from the white fur ball. "Yoshiko! Now!" I yelled forcefully. But when I turned around, she was gone and the world around me turned gray and slowly faded away. "Yoshiko?!" I cried out. "Where are you?!" I begged, my voice echoing off the blank chalkboard. There was an extreme flash of white light and there I was, back in my bed, upon my tear-soaked pillow. "What the hell Yoshiko.?" I whispered loudly. I laid in my bed with confusion stamped all over my face. What was she trying to do? I know how good and wonderful my life was; there was no need to remind me of it.  
  
But, according to her, I guess there was. A heavy sigh hung itself in the air, and all I could do was watch it die. Minutes rolled on by as I continued to lay in bed, but a soft knock at the fake wooden door shattered the peace within my room. I didn't even bother to answer it. So after a long pause, the click of the doorknob alarmed me someone was coming in. But it wasn't as if I cared, let everyone come in and torture me, it wouldn't make a difference. "Courtney? Are you alright?" Not even a breath left my mouth. "Courtney, c'mon, you can't stay quiet your whole life." "My whole life? All 15 years of it Seki?" I asked with anger raging though out my body, as the figure of my.brother stood in front of me. "There's no need to get test with me!.After all. I AM your big brother." He said with less than ten percent of my anger. I crossed my arms harshly over my chest and looked at him, sympathy starting to seep in. "Why Seki? Why did you run away? What made you so mad that I had to go find you, even though I was told to stay home. What was it?" I asked, my anger dwindling down to nothing. He looked away, almost as if he was ashamed of himself. "I left because of you..." He murmured softly, I starred at him with a huge amount of disbelief. "What did I do?" I asked. "You ripped up my favorite and most valuable sports card." He said in a skittish tone. "SPORTS CARD?!" I yelled out in pure frustration. But then I stopped myself, and a little vein at the top of my forehead pumped like crazy. ".I-I killed you." I said to myself. "What are you talking about? Mrs. Coulter killed me." Seki responded. "If I never sneaked into our room, if I never found that shiny, sparkling card, and if I never ripped it up.we would still be at home, and you would still be alive." I said in pain. Seki looked at me with a new expression I've never seen before. It was like he was depressed, lost and confused. "I.I." He stuttered over and over. "I killed you! It was me! My fault! If I had never caused you to run away, you would still be alive! Don't you understand?!" I yelled out in disparity. There was silence after that. Not a work spoken. I felt that there was a heavy pressure on my shoulders. Here I was, locked up from the world, not even knowing I had killed my own brother. We didn't speak after that. There was no need to. This whole incident, Seki leaving, me trying to find him, him being kid napped, then me, followed by his death, and soon mine. He eventually walked out of my room about a half hour later, his head hung low. "What have I done Nagataka?" I asked weakly. An ocelot Nagataka crawled out from under my pillow, and looked me in the eyes. "You're starting to realize that life can get a lot worse than it already is, and that the truth is more than hurtful." He said strongly. I groaned and turned over, trying to hint that I was done talking to him. "You just can't stand that after all this time, you finally meet some one you have relation to. You can't stand that people care for you, for who you are!" He said with anger bubbling up. "SHUT THE HELL UP NAGATAKA!" I screamed my eyes glaring into his tiny, weak, pathetic soul. His glared burned into my chest, through my heart, and pierced my back. So I had to turn away, I had to get out; I had to leave before I killed myself.  
  
As I stomped down the hallway, a few strangler kids saw me coming and backed themselves against the wall, praying I wasn't going to report them to Mrs. Coulter. But they're just damn kids! They've only been here a year or less, they don't know shit! A frustrated scream echoed off of the hospital and endless blank plains outside this poser-prison. And most likely, there were beams of heat shooting out from my head like the Saturday morning cartoons. But, the more I thought about it, I had no reason to be mad. Maybe my anger was covering my guilt.  
  
Then I stopped. That's what happened. I pinned this all on myself, and now since Nagataka actually put it out in the open, he was more than right. and so was Seki. Realizing this for the first time, I leaned up against a foggy window, and thought about it. The memory of Seki leaving. slowly, and fuzzy came into mind. 


End file.
